Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing a solid-state imaging device that provides a high quality image by forming a channel stop section that is effective in miniaturization of photosensors to prevent a color mixing phenomenon and so on.
By a method for manufacturing a solid-state imaging device, according to the present invention, a channel stop section is formed by multiple times of ion implantation with multiple implanting energies. Thus, a multilayer impurity region can be formed across the depth of a substrate to form a channel stop section.
Therefore, the leakage of signal charges between adjacent photosensors and between a photosensor and a transfer section can be effectively prevented; thus, a color mixing phenomenon can be effectively prevented.
Since multiple times of ion implantation are made for multiple implantation areas during multiple times of impurity ion implanting processes, the dispersion of impurity particularly deep in the substrate can be prevented, effects to a photoelectric conversion section can be reduced, and decreases in sensitivity and saturation signals can be effectively prevented.
Since the multiple times of ion implantation are made at multiple ion concentrations during multiple times of impurity ion implanting processes, the impurity regions of the respective layers of the channel stop section can be given optimum impurity concentration; thus, anti-smear measures on the surface of the substrate can be effectively taken.
Since a solid-state imaging device according to the invention includes a channel stop section having multiple layers across the depth of the substrate, the leakage of signal charges between adjacent photosensors and between a photosensor and a transfer section can be effectively prevented; thus, a color mixing phenomenon can be effectively prevented.
Since the areas of the multiple layers of the channel stop section are multiple, the dispersion of impurity particularly deep in the substrate can be prevented, effects to a photoelectric conversion section can be reduced, and decreases in sensitivity and saturation signals can be effectively prevented.
Furthermore, since the ion concentrations of the multiple layers of the channel stop section are optimum, anti-smear measures on the surface of the substrate can be effectively taken.